Wandy
''"I will turn you into frogs!" ~ Wandy'' Wandy is one of the many characters on LuigiFan00001's channel. He makes his debut in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 22: An Eggcellent Challenge, where he plays with Baz, Luigi and Phantom Striker for a bit. He later has a more prominent role in the LuigiFan special: Unbearable, where he assists Citron in his quest to defeat the Care Bears. Appearance Wandy is a grey ghost with blue hands and a blue wizard's hat with stars and moons and a buckle on it. He's usually seen carrying around a pink wand from which he can cast various magic spells. Personality More than anything else, Wandy loves to have fun with his magic, usually at the expense of others. But at times he ends up letting his darker side show. He also seems to have an obsession with frogs. He also appears as passive-aggressive, as he has a tone of snark in his voice along with a hint of insanity in him. Episode Appearances *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 22: An Eggcellent Challenge (debut) *Unbearable: A LuigiFan Special *Super Plush PacMan: Zap to It! (voice only) *Super Plush PacMan: The Potion of Pain Quotes "Oh goody, someone who appreciates magic, magic is quite fun!" "Hello, I'm Wandy! The host of ghost, the roast with the most, and also, a founder... of fun!" "DO NOT QUESTION MY CONCEPTS BETWEEN REALITY AND VIRTUAL- I mean... frogs." "My name is Wandy, do you like magic?" "... My hat fell off again." "Ah... I'm so lazy... I'm gonna go look at frogs." "I don't even have anyone to torture! If only there were a way for me to do that!" "OH!? Welp, I know what I wanna do today~!" "Have yourself a... happy little death day~" "I dunno, sometimes I like talking in tongues!" "Ah ah ah! Remember who's in control~" "Let me take you on a journey, a journey that dates back to the Dark Ages! NOW THIS IS THE STORY ALL ABOUT HOW MY HAT FELL OFF YET AGAIN!!" "... And thus concludes chapter 30 of my autobiography. Now I'm hoping you've studied and took notes, because there will be a test, and it will be accounting for about 80% of your grade!" "What's wrong, friend? You look like you've seen a g-g-g, a g-g-g-g, a g-g- '*hat falls off*'.... DARN IT! Can't even do any comedy..." "I do a lot of things, friend! But lying is not one of them! I'm 100% genuine. And if you suck, you suck~!" "I warned you once, I warned you twice, I warned you three times! Spirits from the Nether, arise if you please, turn this doom raider INTO MAC AND CHEESE!!" "Well suit yourself! I tried being nice, PacMan, I tried being nice. But you did drink my potion, so, our fight might be a little... interesting. Now then, let us have a fair fight!" "Sorry buddy, but you can't beat this ghost so easily. My hat and I are of one, one in the same! And I think it's time you've met your end~" "What's the matter friend~? CAN'T GET UP!?" "D... Did you just break it...?" Trivia * Originally, Wandy was intended to be really stupid. But over time due to an incident, LuigiFan decides to change his character completely into a malevolent villain. * Wandy is one of LuigiFan's favorite characters to voice due to his unpredictable nature. Category:Ghosts Category:Magics peoples Category:Super Plush PacMan Category:Super Plush PacMan Characters Category:Villains Category:Insane Characters Category:Magic Elementals Category:Undead Category:Psychopaths Category:Undead Elementals